


Pinned Down

by wood_originals



Series: Coping [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals
Summary: Tara leaves town and breaks Jax's heart. Tig tries to help him cope.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Tig Trager
Series: Coping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pinned Down

When Jax was 19, Tara Knowles left town and broke his heart into a million little pieces.

He started sleeping at the club house. He started most of his days with a stiff drink. He started avoiding his best friend, Opie.

Gemma noticed what was happening right away, of course. She found Tig in the garage and told him to keep an eye on Jax, keep his head on straight, make sure he didn’t get alcohol poisoning or choke on his own vomit. Tig said what he always said when Gemma asked him to do something.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Now that Tig was looking, all he could see was differences between Jax before and after. His easy smile was gone. He kept getting stupid tickets for speeding. And he was bringing a different girl back to his bedroom in the club house every night, sometimes twice in one night.

Tig slid into the seat next to him at the bar after watching him for a couple of weeks. Jax raised his glass to him in a halfhearted greeting but said nothing, so Tig just sat and drank with him, music and talking a perfect backdrop for their silence.

After a while, Jax disappeared with a pretty blonde girl, stumbling over his own shoes as he took her back to his bedroom. It wasn’t even ten minutes later when she came back out to rejoin the party, sharpening the line of her lipstick with her fingernail.

When Jax didn’t return to the party, Tig put his drink down and sauntered back to his room, knocking on the door before opening it up. “Hey, did she roofie you or something?”

Jax was sitting at the end of the bed, pants down around his ankles and face in his hands, eyes red and cheeks tear-streaked. He looked up at Tig, but his expression was blank, almost like he didn’t recognize him.

Tig sighed and shut the door behind him. He leaned up against the dresser beside the door and watched Jax. He looked so young just then, just a boy, broken and crying, cock limp between his legs in a tangle of blond hair. When Jax finally spoke, his voice was rough, “What do you want?”

“Wanna make sure you’re not in here slitting your wrists or something else equally as stupid,” Tig said easily, gesturing towards him. “What are you doing? That pretty little thing no good?”

Jax huffed and put his head back into his hands. He mumbled, “She’s not Tara.”

“Yeah, she’s blonde, for starts,” Tig said pragmatically. “You want to go for something more like Tara, start by picking a brunette. There’s a couple out there. I know a couple even got a tattoo stamped in the same spot.”

Jax pushed himself to his feet at that, wobbling as he pointed at the older man. He yelled, “Don’t you talk about her like that!”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Tig said, shoving him back towards the bed. Jax fell back onto his ass uselessly. “This is pathetic, kid. You’re gonna be fine. She’s just a girl.”

Jax crumbled forward again. He was swimming in his clothes even more than usual after skipping out on food for a couple weeks.

Tig sighed. He crouched down in front of Jax, reaching out to push his hair out of his face, tuck it behind his ear, so he could look him in the eyes, “What do you need, brother? Just tell me how to help you.”

“You can’t,” Jax said with a surety that only a 19-year-old can possess. He sniffled. “I just… I keep seeing her. Every time I’m with a girl, I see her face. There’s no one else.”

“Fine,” Tig said. He reached forward and grabbed Jax’s hands, holding his wrists in one hand, bony and thin like a girl’s. He grabbed Jax’s cock with his other hand, stroking him, getting used to the feel of him in his hand. Jax hissed like his touch burnt him, squirmed in his grip.

Tig pushed up a little, stepping down on Jax’s jeans between his legs, keeping his legs steady. He hovered over him now, easily keeping his grip on his wrists as Jax flailed ineffectively, whiskey slowing his movements. He could feel his cock twitch and start to get hard in his hand.

“Do you see Tara right now, kid?” Tig said, voice rough. He squeezed him slightly, teasing the pad of his thumb over the slit of his cock and Jax groaned. “Hey, hey, look at me. You see her?”

“No!” Jax spat out, all venom, all hate. His eyes snapped up to Tig, still writhing in his grip, but gentler now, not trying quite so hard to get away.

Tig grinned. “Good. Feel this. Remember _this_ , okay?” He pressed his forehead to the top of Jax’s head, ignoring the way he tried to tug away from the touch. He could hear the younger man getting close by the noises he made, the way he felt in his hand.

“Get off of me,” Jax said, low, his words half buried in a whine.

“Nah, baby, I got you this far,” Tig said. He was starting to feel a little warm himself, but he was trying to focus on Jax, could always take care of himself later. He twisted his wrist just so. “Come for me.”

Jax gasped in a noisy breath, shuddering through his exhale as he came. Tig let go of his wrists, wiping his come against his thigh. Jax tried his best to glare at him, but most of the fury was buried beneath a layer of post-orgasm fog, his cheeks pink like a doll’s.

“I didn’t want that,” Jax spat out. He grabbed the sheet off the bed and wiped himself off, fumbling for his underwear, his jeans.

Tig stood up again, holding his hands up in front of him and laughing slightly, shaking his head. “That’s what everyone says. But you can come to me if you don’t want my help again, kid.”


End file.
